


I Will Always Be Here

by KarmelZilla



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Broken Heart, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, I'm sorry!, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Love, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 02:56:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12312450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarmelZilla/pseuds/KarmelZilla
Summary: Kara coping with Mon-el leaving. Poor Alex just trying to help her sister.





	I Will Always Be Here

**Author's Note:**

> I was super excited, still excited, for the Supergirl season three premiere so I watched the season two finale. Naturally, I was super sad. So then I went and listened to Idina's Small World amd got even more sad. That led to reading sad fanfiction aaaaand, then this. So, I hope you enjoy.

His smile is bright, matching hers. His touch light, fingers caressing her soft skin. His grey eyes staring into her bright blues, getting lost in them. He was afraid to blink, afraid when his eyes opened again, she would be gone. They laid in the grass, the Sun shining bright over them, the rays touching their skin, vigorating them. Her blonde hair moved gently in the soft breeze, fanned out behind her.

She curled closer to him, needing to be touching more of him, all of him. As much as possible. He made the ache go away. With him here, now, she didn't feeling like planets were pressing now on her, making it hard to breathe; making it hard to move through her day. It was so hard without him next to her, making jokes, holding her hands, smiling and making the corners of his eyes crinkle.

She kissed his lips lightly, the touch of their soft skin feeling like flying. “Can we stay here forever?”

She whispered, kissing his jaw, her fingers gently combing through his dark locks. His hand gently rubbing up and down her side, her smiled, hugging her tightly. “We can stay as long as you like.” 

“I love you, Mon-el.” She whispered, letting out a content sigh, her head dropping to his chest, eyes falling closed. She was so happy. He made her so happy. 

“I love you too, Kara. Always.” He whispered.

She scrunched her nose up, his words feeling far away. Her heart beating louder and louder, tears tracking down her cheeks. 

Confusion settled over her, her fingers coming up to touch her tears. She looked up at Mon-el, his face no longer bright. His smile was replaced with a frown, sadness and pain etched into his eyes. His lips were moving, saying something to her, but she couldn't hear him. It was as if she was under water, his words muddled and broken. 

“Mon-el, I can't hear you.” She said, reaching toward him. 

They were no longer laying side by side in the meadow. He was slowly getting further away from her. Her hurt lurched and she tried running to him, but the faster she ran, the further he got. A sob tore from her throat, tears making river down her cheeks. “Come back! Please.”

“Kara.” 

His lips moved and she nodded, pushing her body harder, trying to reach him. Please, don't let him slip away. “Don't leave!”

“Kara.”

“Yes. I'm here. I'm trying to get to you.” She sobbed, reaching out for him, her fingers barely touching his. Just a bit more. “Mon-el!”

“Kara.”

The words didn't sound like his anymore. There was a pressure on her body, her world shaking. Mon-el’s form started to blur, to fade from her view. She shook her head, fighting to get to him. Please!

“Kara, please wake up!” A voice broke through her ears, her mind. She jolted awake, sitting up, her chest heaving. Her eyes focusing, she looked around, looking for him. 

“Mon-el?” She called out, but it came out as a soft, broken sob. 

“No, baby. It's Alex.” The brunette said softly, her thumbs rubbing the blonde’s shoulders.

Sleeping with her sister, the younger Danvers woke her up, thrashing and crying. She was having another dream, turn to nightmare. Her heart broke for her sister, wanting nothing more than to take away her hurt and protect her from ever getting hurt again.

Kara finally looked at Alex, her body shaking and her eyes burning. He wasn't here. He was gone forever. Pain blossomed throughout her chest, her lungs seizing. She couldn't breathe, her body burning for the oxygen it needed. She began hyperventilating, her sobs broken and weak. “He- he… Alex…” 

Tears filled her eyes, slipping over the edges as Alex placed a hand on her sister's chest. “I know, baby. I know. Can you breath into my hand? Can you do that for me? Deep breaths, there you go.” She encouraged her, wishing she could help more. 

When she wasn't wheezing anymore, Alex wrapped her arms around Kara, hugging her tight as she could. Making sure she felt her embrace. She rubbed circles over her back as she sobbed, kissing her hair and waiting until she cried herself back to sleep.

“He's gone. Alex, He's gone. I didn't get the chance to show him I loved him.” She sobbed, her shoulder filling with her sister's heartache.

“Oh, Kara. He knew you loved him. He knew.” She said, kissing her temple, pulling her into her lap, rocking her. Rocking her, pressed tightly to her body used to soothe her when they were little. She only hoped it helped now.

“It hurts! It hurts so much.” She cried, clutching Alex’s shirt, wanting to crawl into the comfort she provided.

“I know baby girl.” Alex cried, letting a hiccup escape her lips. “I wish I could take it all for you. I wish you didn't have to feel this pain.”

The Danvers sisters held each other, both crying. Alex just held her, rocking her, humming softly, and mumbling assurances here and there. She felt helpless, hating seeing her sister so hurt and broken. She hated not seeing her sunny little sister. She wanted to beat Mon-el for getting involved with her Kara, for letting her fall in love with him. But her own heart ached for him as well. He showed her baby sister, kindness and love. He was there for her when Alex couldn't be there. He wanted to protect her just as fiercely as she did. He didn't deserve the fate he got. 

Eventually, Kara cried herself out, for now. Her body slumped against Alex’s, cradled to her body. The agent maneuvered so  they were laying back down, Kara on top of Alex, snuggled tightly to her. The brunette didn't fall back to sleep that night. She held her sister tightly, her fingers running through golden locks. She wanted to be ready if she woke again. Ready to be there for here. “I will always be here, Kara.” She whispered, wiping tears from her eyes. “I will never leave you. I will always be here for you.” ~~~~


End file.
